This invention relates to vibration isolating or "seismic" anchor and more particularly to an anchor with vibration absorbent features adapted for use in supporting structure with a bonding agent retaining the anchor in place.
Various vibration damping support mechanisms for isolating buildings or equipment from seismic disturbances are known in the art. However, these have not been adapted for easily being dropped into place in a hole in supporting structure and retained there by a hardening bonding agent.
Anchors that have utilized bonding agents to fix them in place, have, on the other hand been rigidly affixed to the supporting structure without being able to damp seismic vibrations caused by earthquakes.